


All I've Ever Known

by Fangirly_Basil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Powers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirly_Basil/pseuds/Fangirly_Basil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng has always been this way. A voice in her head, the red magic that fixed anything she needed to fix and the ability to create anything out of thin air. But that magic, according to the voice in her head, needs to be kept secret. But can she keep it to herself while saving Paris in her paper mache mask and hoodie?</p><p>Adrien Agreste has never been normal. Between the voice hiding in his head with a craving for cheese, the ability to talk to cats and being able to destroy anything. He's unable to keep it a secret and when he finally gets to go to public school, he see's a girl fix his disintegrated hoodie with red lights, he has hope. Getting his own mask and wearing a cat ear headband, he joins the cause, hoping that she can cure him. But getting close to beautiful girls is always dangerous, will his fear win out over his emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Theory Time: So Chloe as Queen Bee is confirmed. Seeing that made me realize something. Chloe wears bee themed clothes. That made me look at every other classmate that's been named and I think I know who else is going to get the miraculouses? Miraculosi? I don't know. Anyway I think Nino is going to become the peacock, based off of his blue shirt with peacock design. Nathenial seems incrediably likely to become the fox, based off of the tail design and orange shirt. I'm not really sure about the others but Ivan will probably get the bull ring if it exists. I think Sabrina might become the next Hawkmoth, due to her treasure of pins and purple sweaters but I could be wrong.

If I'm gonna explain what happened, I have to explain two things first.

 

Ever since the ancient times, people have known that the every human has a 'soulmate'. Someone meant to be with you, and when you're born, you get a triangle on your left ring finger. This triangle is the same color as your skin, can be tattooed over and bleed from. But when you meet your soulmate, that triangle becomes indestructible red. You could try pricking it, but your finger or blade wouldn't pierce the skin. Everything turns red, even tattoos or scars are covered.  Scientists have tried to figure out why this happens, and theories suggest increased muscle mass or new veins, but none have been proven. All we know is when your triangle lights up with the color of love, you are never the same. Everybody has this happen. Except for the rare occasion that somebody isn't whole, also know as a lost soul. These few people wander the world for years and even when they die, they don't meet their soulmate. Nobody knows why. Maybe they just never bumped into the right person, maybe their soulmate was never born or maybe they are just doomed to be alone.

 

Secondly, there are cursed souls that wander amongst us. People with unexplained powers. These people are tall tales (but from my experience they are as real as the oxygen around you). According to books and stories, every 1,000 years, a combination of 7 powers is granted to people. A hero with the power to fix and create things magically. A monster with the power to understand felines and the power to make something disappear forever (he's really just giving it the worst luck ever). A villain with mind control through butterflies (Stop laughing, it's scary!). An artist with the power to trick eyes with music. A guardian of sorts with the wisdom to sense when others come and the ability to have age and diseases pass them by. An angel with the power to charm people with their beauty but is never happy (It's okay, they always get a happy ending). Finally, a mutant that can knock someone out with their touch and spout liquid that solidifies a being in place (I know it's gross, stop interrupting me). These people may not always be heroes but they all should be feared by criminals and lowlifes.

 

I guess you don't really care do you. Fine. I'll start. Here is the story of Ladybug and Chat Noir (No, they aren't evil. Yes they are weird names. Do you want me to start or not?).


	2. Episode 1- M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an- interesting first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- I'm normally going to post on Fridays, unless I get super inspired like today and post early. I hope you like this!

Blurry eyes open to harsh lights and low hopes.

“Marinette, you’re going to be late!”

_ Marineeettee!  _ The voice in her head whines.  _ You didn’t wake up on time! _

“I’m coming Momma!” The girl, named Marinette answers sleepily, forgoing the lecture from the voice she calls Tikki in favor of breakfast. 

Gracefully falling out of her bed onto her lamp, cracking the shade and tearing her favorite red and black polka dotted sweatshirt inspired by Tikki’s love of the colors and pattern, the mentioned voice groans at her permanent friend’s aptitude for klutziness.

_ Ladybug, just because you have powers doesn’t mean you should be breaking everything, anything, anytime.  _ Tikki says as Marinette swirls her hands to make the red light trace the crack and then the tear, ignoring Tikki’s nickname due to her tendency to bug out when she’s nervous.  _ You can’t heal yourself. You know you’ve tried. _

“Tikki, I can’t help the fact I was born a lost soul without that stupid black triangle.” Marinette says as she buries the memories of trying in vain to heal her soul.  “And think of it as extra practice. You can’t hide you magic if you can’t control it!”

_ You win.  _ Tikki lies, barely succeeding at switching topics from the fact Marinette’s ring finger is the same as her others.  _ Now I say wear the flower tee with the black blazer and your pink capris. It’s light enough for the weather while still looking adorable. And pack the hoodie too. _

After changing into her outfit, Marinette stumbles down the stairs to her loving mother, halting any conversation with Tikki to hide her from theoretical view. Sitting down with her newly acquired bowl, she tries to make her breakfast while conversing with her mother.

“I’ll bet I’m stuck with Chloe again this year.” Marinette says with a sad tone as she hit the powder into her bowl. “It happens every- awww…”

Conversation halts as she creates a domino effect of destruction with eggs cracking, milk pouring and powder flying. Her mother assures her everything is fine as Marinette resists the urge to use magic as she manually puts the lid on the powder and grabs her bag waving to her mom. As she raced down the stairs to her school, her father stops her to give her a box of green macaroons with her newly designed label. Snatching the macaroons, her clumsiness wins out and drops the box. Quickly, her reflexes kick in and in a flash of red light, she changes the path of the box onto her father’s foot. Silently thanking Tikki for making it look like a coincidence instead of magic, she gratefully smiles at her father thanking him.

Grabbing the box back, Marinette rushes out the door, grumbling that the light is red. Suddenly noticing the poor old man that won’t make it across the street before a car hits him, she drops her macaroons unconsciously to focus on grabbing the old man to get him across the street. As soon as she touches him, she sees red and is suddenly falling off the eiffel tower, a boy in a cat suit pulling a metal peg out of the tower catching a boy, she’s holding a girl and floating with a parachute. Red flashes again and she’s across the street stepping on a macaroon. Snapping out of her shock, she picks up the box and secretly fixes the street-free macaroons and the box, handing one to the old man whose life she just saved.

“Mmmm… These are good.” He says, distracting Marinette as he slips a odd shaped jewelry box into her bag. “Sorry for your vision. They usually happen with other likewise souls. It’s a blessing and curse.” 

Not saying anything else to a very confused Marinette, he walks off perfectly fine, except for the muttering he says to a ‘Wayzz’. Marinette just smiles awkwardly and races to the school, desperate to be on time. Tikki is noticeably silent though, and that doesn’t really slip by the girl as she walks into her class, realising immediately that her prediction was correct.

“Chloe this is my spot.” Marinette whines, already fed up with Paris’s current drama queen.  _ Chloe is the worst,  _ Tikki agrees  _ But you still shouldn’t be rude.  _ “I’ve sat here since kindergarten. 

“New year, new spots.” Chloe says, her redheaded minion nodding enthusiastically behind her. Chloe decided to wear bright yellow, probably to draw more attention to herself. “And besides, Adrien’s gonna sit right there.”

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette asked, ignoring Chloe’s finger in her face. She was honestly wondering if this ‘Adrien’ would be another ‘Sabrina’ in the sense of being a loyal follower of the Cult of Chloe. Marinette’s question was answered with laughter.

“Adrien Agreste…” Chloe said, drawling on. Marinette didn’t pay attention, knowing exactly who he was. Of course she knew who Gabriel Agreste’s top model and son was!  _ Mari- pay attention!  _ Tikki called. Her attention was wasted however, as reality meant. “Just go sit over there with the new kid.”

Mari didn’t get a choice as the new kid stood up to Chloe, impressing her if she was going to be honest. Marinette never really had the courage to stand up to her, even with Tikki’s encouragement. The girl introduced grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bottom right bench. The momentum unfortunately left Marinette’s newly fixed cookies fly out and be chalked except for one. The urge to use magic was tempting but the school had security cameras and Marinette couldn’t deal with that. Breaking that one in half, Marinette listened to the girl go on about her favorite superhero, picking the macaroon out of the box and breaking it in half.

“I’m Marinette.” She said, exchanging the halved cookie to her new benchmate. “Nice to meet you.”

“Alya,” The girl responded, ombre brown hair twirling around her black framed glasses onto her blessed chest and red flannel that seemed to scream both ‘I don’t care!’ and ‘Fashionable casual.’. The girl proceeded to unladylike shove the green cookie piece into her mouth and said through a crumbly mouth “Thanks.”.

The rest of the day went almost without a hitch, she bonded with Alya, introduced her to the rest of the class and avoided Chloe.  Then Ivan came back from the principal's office with a new look of a monster made out of rocks, grabbed Kim and ran. Marinette froze.

“Tikki, that’s the monster I saw when I saved that old man.” Marinette whispered nervously and  frantically to her forever friend. “What am I supposed to do?”


	3. Episode 1- A

     Perfect hair and dashing hopes meet the blaring sound of an alarm clock. A black glow fogs a child's perfectly manicured hand as he smashes the alarm clock into dust. “$%&#!” He swear, waking up suddenly. Great job kid. The voice in his head says. Didn’t think perfect model Adrien Agreste could swear. The boy decides to speak up to his sarcastic friend “Shut up Plagg.” If only his suggestion wasn’t met with laughter. _If only I could._ Plagg answered with a chuckle _I want cheese. Give me cheese._ “Plagg, I need to make it to the school before Natalie figures out what I’m doing.” Adrien explained to his friend.

   Grabbing a black shirt (Plagg’s favorite color) and a white blazer, he changed and got out the door. Running towards the school, he made it far enough to the school steps until Natalie and Gorilla caught up. “Adrien!” Natalie called, stopping Adrien in his tracks. Adrien's blood ran cold as he turned around. Out of the corner of his eye, focus switched from his freedom to an old man in a Hawaiian style button up and cargo pants. While Adrien's fashionista upbringing told him it was less than stylish, Plagg told him to help the man, moving Adrien's attention to the fact the man had his cane kicked out from under him and was struggling on the sidewalk. Ignoring his father's employee's calls, he ran towards the man, helping him up as he handed him his cane.

    Unfortunately for the boy, this act of kindness only hurt the boys chances at a bid for freedom as he had to hope to even struggle against the buff drivers successful attempt to capture the runaway model. Being forcefully ushered into the back of the expensive car, Adrien was left alone with his mindful friend.  _Sorry kid._ Plagg said, monotone with low remorse.  _If I knew it would stop you from freedom I wouldn't have spoken up._ Adrien was silent, intelligent enough to not make his disappointed guardian think he was mad as well as dangerous. The car ride seemed to slow as at progressed, traffic picking up to Adrien's nerves.

   Luck seemed to at least give him a short hand as he was left alone in his room when he got home to turn on the television to see nothing interesting or important. Looking around his room, he noted each object to think of something to distract himself with. Arcade games? No, he was already excellent already. Climbing wall? No, he had a photo shoot today and he didn't need to have his father's temper be more fiery than it already was. Books? He'd already read each textbook thrice if not four times. Deciding to just pick up his usual physics textbook and work on that for a change, Adrien distracted himself until his day began for real.

   His day then went on as usual with homeschooling and photo shoots until his father got home. Adrien was already prepared for the lecture he would be given and spaced out. Plagg didn't show up and generally, Adrien just daydreamed most of the day. School, Friends and Life were outside this prison's fences. If only he could escape fast enough to be allowed freedom. Eventually Adrien got his wish of freedom with a nap that would obviously be spent reading. Sleep, eat, model, repeat. Life was dull for Adrien, even Plagg would admit it. 

   Little did Adrien know, up above his freedom awaited, with another soul above him.

 _No, don't do this!_ Nooroo said, voice pleading inside a skull.  _You are better than the bodies before you!_ The cries were ignored by the owner of said skull as his reply was cruel and dark.

   "That's the thing Nooroo, I'm not." The man said, continuing with a tremble in his voice. "I couldn't use my gifts to save her. Adele. The love of my life who is as good as dead." the man shifted his collar and adjusted his mask. "But you have told me another two souls can save her from her grave. I must try." The man grew louder and colder in tone as he finished his villianess monologue with a boom. "I am in control of this body and I will get that Tikki and Plagg into my own power. Then I can finally get her back!"

   A butterfly or moth flew into the man's trembling hands as he slammed them shut, like trying to contain the glow that surged out as the insect turned black and purple. The man dimmed the purple into cracks as he let it out through a slot in a winged window. The voice Nooroo reduced to a whisper, the man turned around and propped his cane into a makeshift cane to hold back his fatigue as the infected bug surged through the city looking for a victim. The purple glow surged like a bullet as it shot towards a teenage boy and shot into him, knocking the boy back a pace. The boy suddenly went rigid, forgetting all former personality as he looked blank into a purple outline of a butterfly and morphed like black clay into a stone beast. The monster began to run towards a classroom, grabbing a boy and girl and rushing out the wall, creating his own passage way. The students screamed their way through the halls as the monster wrecked havoc through the streets. The masked man could only be seen in his dark room from his smile, curling across his tired face as he grinned and started laughing and didn't stop.

   Below the laughter, soundproof walls hiding it from a tiny boys view as his invisible friend quickly called to his attention the decorated wooden box on his coffee table that had appeared.

    Across town, a girl who ran home was greeted the same way.


	4. Episode 1- Awakning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! Apologies. I blame writer's block! I've been spending so much time doing news articles I forgot about how much fantasy worlds are needed. Here is the final part of Episode 1. Please comment ideas! I have a terrible time trying to stay motivated and any comment or kudos helps.

Red stripes move around the stained black box. The stripes twirl and shadows imitate movement. The shape is octagonal and the hinge is gold.

The kids react the same way, moving towards the box with silence nudges from their friends. The girl moves hesitantly, while the box acts if it’s a bomb. Moving forwards slowly. Slow. Shaky. Carefully. Oddly.

Marinette reaches her box first, only by a millisecond. They both open their wooden boxes at the same time. Synchronized. In sync. Harmony. Attune. They open at the same time. Simply touching the silver ring and brushing the dotted studs shocks them like electricity.

Then they fall to the ground. Fainting. Blacking out. Middle schoolers hitting wood. Then bright lights that were dim three seconds ago. Waking up again with bleary eyes. Suddenly shocked open.

Marinette is shocked. What is this thing in front of her? She scrambles towards the trapdoor as she screams for her mom and traps the moving being underneath a glass as it stretches. Red impish body with stringy antennae and a black dot in the middle of its head. The lines below the dots open into bright blue eyes that shock against the bright red.

Adrien is excited. What is this thing in front of him? Then the black cat-like midget flies out of its reach trying to eat everything in his room. He quickly notices the lack of noise in his head.

“Plagg?” He says out loud, trying to reach back in his brain. Silence. Until the little imp takes his head off of the arcade joystick and responds with a distasteful…

“That’s my name…”

Marinette screeches. The little bug in front of her looks just as shocked. She quickly passes through the glass and touches her noodle arm paw thingy to Marinette’s forehead. 

_ Marinette, It’s me!  _ Tikki says  _ The box gave me a physical form! It’s happening! _

“What the actual f*#@” Is all that comes out of the blue-haired girl's mouth. Articulate, she thinks. She’s then shocked by the realization that Tikki is absent from her mind.

“Plagg?” The blond says again, disbelief lingering in his empty head. He decides to fill it with something and is shocked by the newfound voice in his mind. He then looks over to see ‘Plagg’ trying to eat his pillow. “Please don’t try to eat that.”

“What are you expecting, this is the first time I’ve been out since the Great War! I’m starving!” The creature stops talking and tries to eat Adrien’s hair. “Oooo… Do you happen to have- camembert?”

The blonde smirks.

“Marinette!” The… ratbug? exclaims, shocked at the tiny girl's mouth. “That is not the way Ladybug should talk!”

“Ladybug?” Marinette gives in. So this is Tikki. Her mind friend. And she's a ratbug. Mental note to learn to think. Wait- she’s doing it! “Who the heck is that?”

“You!” She finishes dramatically, “But I can explain. First, this is the first time I’ve had a host with a nearness to sweets… Do you think I could try one of those cookies we’ve both seen?”

The midget in between bites of smelly cheese explains he is Plagg. The voice in his head. He’s gonna be a superhero. With his powers. The model is doubtful.

“Of course, if you don’t believe me remember that you had that embarrassing incident trying to vacuum that rug a few years back…” Plagg says, stopping his eating frenzy. Adrien just looks afraid. “I think I remember you “cataclysm-ed” your-”

“That’s enough! Enough!” The child basically screeches.

“So I’m gonna be a superheroine… And you, Tikki are gonna train me?” Tikki nods. “And I have a soulmate, somewhere in the city who is also gonna help me?”

Tikki nods again and takes a bite out of her 7th cookie. She favors the chocolate chip despite the entire tray and assortment of flavors. Marinette picks up a macaroon. She bites nervously.

“Ooooh!” The red one says, stopping Marinette’s chomping. “Perfect opportunity. Let’s start your training.”

“What? Now?” Marinette puts down her half eaten macaroon.

“Yeah!” She floats over and touches Marinettes head, smearing a little chocolate on her forehead.  _ I can help you learn to use your… red lights?  _ Marinette understands and hums pulling up memories of fixing Nino’s broken glasses by accident (She broke them in the first place and wasn’t sure what to do) and fixing a tear in her pants.  _ I can teach you how to fix things or pull up those lucky charms you seem to have a penchant for.  _ She opens her eyes and looks over at the red and black spotted sewing needle she needed to complete a competition piece. 

“So how do I get started?” She looks at the kwami with new determination. “Wait… Don’t tell me- I put on the earring and do an anime style transformation sequence and get a sick costume!”

“Not quite Marinette…” Tikki giggles. “You do put on the earrings to try and control the power, but the rest is up to you.”

“Wait- Plagg.” He looks scared. “You’re gonna be my Yoda?”

“Yup.”

“I’m screwed!”

“Yup-” The kwami says taking a bite. “Wait what!?”

Adrien leans forward in his chair to come face to face with the tiny imp. Plagg slowly puts down his cheese and glares. If he wasn’t so- well- unimpressed by his tiny friend, Adrien would find it adorable. 

“I am an excellent teacher as shown by freaking Red Scarab managing to stay alive against a god. Why that Ladybug sucked. But my Black Chat did the work. And got immortalized as a god of death for it. So you can shut up, put that ring on and I’m gonna teach you how to cataclysm on command.” Plagg backs down and cools his cat-eared head. “Because I need to get this thing of Camembert open or I’m gonna starve.”

“Okay Tikki. Let’s do this. I can totally fix this tiny cookie!”

“Yeah, you can Marinette!” Cue about half an hour of Marinette awkwardly waving, rubbing, and shaking the half-eaten snack. “Maybe Chat Noir is doing better…”

Adrien is sucking. Legit sucking. Plagg pities the poor boy. But maybe the 14th times the charm? 13 is an unlucky number after all. Then he looks after the 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette looks up from her intense staring contest with the macaroon. “Isn’t that a little cliche? A lady of luck and a boy without any?”

“Where do you think the cliche started?” Tikki smiles. “And his power isn’t to give himself terrible luck, it’s to give an object the worst luck. Possible.”

“Like instantly destroyed possible?”

“Exactly!”

“That sounds cool. Like an Ultimate Mega Strike power!” Marinette waves the cookie around gesturing wildly. “Does that mean I give an object the best luck?”

“Entirely. Or yourself. That’s how you got the sewing needle.” Tikki munches away at the final gingersnap. She looks at Marinette as she glances down at the macaroon in her hand. With newfound understanding she glances down, putting the cookie on the empty tray.

“Plagg. I think I got it. Give an object terrible luck. Imbue bad thoughts or whatever. I heard it the first 12 times, just repeating the instructions doesn’t make them more sense filled.” Plagg shakes his head at the teenager in frustration but stays silent as he holds the container of cheese in front of him for the 20th time. He tries a new approach. Thinking about all the bad luck he’s had and imagining it flowing from his brain to his finger, he pushes the slightly luminescent finger onto the center of the lid.

She slowly thinks about all the lucky things that happened to her today. Her finding the amount of change she needed for her food before walking into the store, finding a swatch of fabric exactly like her design while flipping through an old book she found, getting to help her parents and her hand starts glowing. The soothing red light coming from her palm would scare her if she wasn’t so serene. Her mind seems to take over as she slowly waves over the cookie.

At the same time, the two teens manage success. Chat Noir turns the lid into nothing, watching as it decomposes into dirt and then blows away to nowhere. Plagg immediately starts eating the smelly snack as the blond watches on, dazed, swearing he feels magic washing over him. Ladybug is startled backward at the discovery of her fully formed macaroon, without even a teeth mark as the light from her hand completes the cookie. Both Kwami’s sense each teens success and chuckle softly to themselves, happy to be back. But then they feel another presence. And it’s not a good feeling.

“It’s time master.” The purple triplet says to a masked man, softly smiling with a cold face. “They have awoken.”

The man clicks his amulet shut and steps out from amongst the white winged moths surrounding him. His face barely hidden by the shadows as he looks up at his companion.

“Then we must find them.” He smiles out the window. “I know they can’t be far.”

The not-quite kwami’s sickly form floats ominously towards him and fuses with his pin.

“It’s time for a good old fashioned hunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love reading fanfiction on here, and I wanted to try my own hand. If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism or kind comments, I'll reply to everything nice. I'm from the stereotypical Midwest of the US, so if you need clarifications on weird slang, ask! Also please correct my spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm a grammar nazi so any mistakes MUST BE FIXED. Thanks!  
> Also, I'm admitting I got this idea from several fanfictions but the supernatural powers is from Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii. (^-^)/


End file.
